Daddy, I love you
by liddybouvier
Summary: O peito de Ron se comprimiu em uma sensação quente, e que poderia ser descrita como a melhor do mundo.
1. Daddy, I love you

Alô. :) Então, essa fanfic foi escrita pro projeto "Álbum do Bebê", lá da seção Ron/Hermione, do 6V.

**xXx**

**Daddy, I love you.**

Rose Weasley era uma menina esperta. Aos dois anos e meio, já sabia contar até trinta. Sabia de cor todas as letras do alfabeto e até escrevia o próprio nome com o conjunto de giz de cera que tinha ganhado dos avôs maternos.

Ron dizia aos amigos, modesto, que Rose tinha puxado a inteligência toda de Mione. Porém, na maioria das vezes, era só pra ouvir de volta que Rose era a cópia exata de Ron fisicamente. Isso fazia que um sorriso se orelha a orelha nascesse no rosto do ruivo.

Rose tinha fartos cabelos vermelho-fogo, que caiam ondulados até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Eram macios e sedosos – o que fez Ron agradecer mentalmente por muitos meses, pois ele ainda se lembrava de como o cabelo de Mione era quando eles entraram na escola – e faziam um contraste impactante com os olhos azuis. Foras as sardas que pintavam as bochechas por cima da pele clara.

Ron Weasley era, sem dúvida nenhuma, o pai mais babão já conhecido nos Weasley.

E agora ele estava lá, olhando com ternura para a pequena Rose, que estava sentada no tapete, folheando um livro infantil.

Hermione, grávida de quatro meses, insistia em ir a um médico trouxa pelo menos uma vez por mês, não satisfeita apenas com as Poções Fortificantes que tinha que tomar. Ron, entretanto, tinha a tarefa de cuidar da filha durante as consultas, e ele a recebia com alegria.

"Papai..." A ruiva falou de repente, fechando o livro e erguendo os olhos. "O que são 'tatuagens'?" A pergunta veio do nada, mas estava claro que a garota já estava pensando nisso há algum tempo.

"Ah..." Ron murmurou, tentando encontrar um modo de explicar para uma criança normal de dois anos o que eram tatuagens. Mas Rose não era o que podemos chamar de criança normal. "Bom, meu bem, tatuagens são desenhos que as pessoas fazem na pele." A ruiva concordou, se levantando e indo se sentar no sofá ao lado do pai. "Como as que você faz na mão com canetinha."

Rose concordou mais uma vez, pulando pro colo do pai, que habilmente a aninhou nos braços.

"Mas de que adianta fazer então, se saí depois do banho?"

"Bom, é porque as tatuagens não saem, entende? Elas são pra sempre." Ron continuou, adorando a atenção que recebia da filha, que o olhava totalmente interessada. "Aliás, onde ouviu sobre tatuagens?"

"_Aaaah,_ foi semana passada." Rose começou entretida. "Quando nós estávamos na sorveteria com a tia Ginny. Eu, James e Albus, sabe. Então uma moça chegou e perguntou se podia tirar foto da gente. A tia Ginny fez cara feia e disse que não. Mas aí a moça perguntou se era verdade que o tio Harry tinha uma tatuagem de dragão."

Rose estava tão compenetrada que Ron preferiu não rir, engolindo o riso e olhando pra filha com atenção.

"A tia Ginny disse que tinha sim e que, aliás, era um montão de tatuagens." A ruivinha apoiou um dos cotovelos na perna e o queixo na mão, parecendo bastante pensativa, enquanto Ron fazia seu máximo para não rir. Aquele parecia um assunto sério para a filha. "Será que o tio Harry tem mesmo esse _tantão_ de tatuagens?"

"Não sei, Rosie, mas você pode perguntar pra ele." Ela assentiu, olhando fixamente para o tapete.

"E papai, como é que a gente consegue uma tatuagem?" Ela falou finalmente, depois de vários segundos de silêncio.

"É com um feitiço, meu bem, que só algumas pessoas sabem fazer." Ela pareceu desanimada. Ron, esquecendo-se da vontade de rir, começou a prestar mais atenção na menina, sem saber o porquê dela estar tão pensativa. "Por quê?"

"Eu quero uma de Natal." Falou com simplicidade, erguendo os olhos pidões para o pai, que quase se engasgou com o ar, arregalando os olhos.

"Rosie... Só gente grande pode ter tatuagem." Ron – tentou – explicar, depois do choque inicial. A menina, entretanto, achou a explicação muito ruim e olhou feio pro pai. "É por que é uma coisa que nunca mais vai sair, entendeu? Precisa ter certeza que você realmente quer a tatuagem."

"Mas ah, papai, eu tenho certeza."

Ron sorriu ternamente ao ouvir a garota suspirar aliviada, como se aquele fosse o único problema, e decidiu deixar para Hermione tirar da filha a idéia maluca de fazer uma tatuagem.

"Tudo bem, então. Mas tem que perguntar pra sua mãe antes." A expressão de felicidade da menina murchou um pouco, mas Ron não deu tempo dela reclamar. "Então, o quê você quer tatuar, Rosie?"

"Ah!" Ela falou, pulando com agilidade para o chão e saindo da sala aos pulos. Ron estranhou, mas esperou pacientemente que ela voltasse, com um sorriso enorme no rosto e um dos braços escondido nas costas. "É isso aqui papai, ó."

O peito de Ron se comprimiu em uma sensação quente, e que poderia ser descrita como a melhor do mundo, assim que seus olhos pousaram no que estava escrito de canetinha vermelha, no braço pequeno de Rosie.

'Rosie (coração) Papai'.

**xXx**

Então. Eu amei escrever isso. Tipo, muito mesmo. *-* E se eu for escrever outras fics pro Projeito Álbum do Bebê, vai ser a "continuação" dessa, mesmo que elas funcionem bem sozinhas. Adicionem a história ao Story Alert, caso quiserem.

Reviews, galere? *-*


	2. Daddy, i love you too

Mais uma. É. Não gostei tanto quanto gostei da outra, mas tá valendo. Queria agradecer a Rach linda por ter betado essa fic (e a anterior). Enfim, enjoy.

**Daddy, I love you too.**

"Então, Mione, me explique, _mais uma vez_, porque raios você deu uma _bicileta_ para as crianças de Natal?"

"Porque eu sempre tive uma _bi-ci-cle-ta_ quando eu era criança."

"Eu ia dar uma vassoura para eles, Mione!" Um tom de suplica foi quase ouvido na voz de Ron.

Ele segurava a bicicleta azul com força, enquanto caminhava incerto pela rua em que moravam. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer com aquele _troço_.

"Você pode dar ano que vem. Além do mais, eles são pequenos demais para voar."

"Até parece." Debochou. "Eu sei porque você não quis dar uma vassoura para eles. Porque você não sabe voar."

"Ron Weasley, cala a boca. As crianças estão vindo."

Com um olhar resignado, Ron olhou pra frente, quase sorrindo ao ver Rose e Hugo correrem ao seu encontro. A garota estava com os cabelos ruivos soltos e eles voavam enquanto ela corria com um sorriso no rosto.

Hugo, entretanto, corria na frente lançando olhares de esguelha para a irmã, para ver se ele 'ganharia' e chegaria na frente.

Era sempre assim, Ron pensou. Hugo queria ganhar em todos os tipos de competições, mesmo as inexistentes.

Ele era totalmente o contrário da irmã. Tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos da mesma cor. Apenas algumas sardas coloriam as bochechas, e ele se parecia muito mais com Hermione que com o pai.

A personalidade, entretanto, Ron tinha certeza de que tinha vindo dos gêmeos (e um pouco até de si mesmo, pra falar a verdade). De algum modo, ele simplesmente _via _Fred em Hugo. O modo como ele sempre estava sorrindo, o modo como, a cada duas horas, ele estava inventado algo novo pra fazer – esse algo nem sempre sendo uma coisa boa – e o modo como, quando se juntava com Fred (filho de George), os dois eram imparáveis.

Já tinham quase posto fogo na casa uma vez, Ron se lembrava. Fora tentar dar balas de origem duvidosa para Rose, Lily e Roxanne. Depois de terem ficado com as bochechas inchadas pela terceira vez, as três decidiram não aceitar mais nenhum tipo de comida e doce vindo dos dois, e agora eles não tinham mais vítimas concretas, o que tornava difícil descobrir em quem eles pregariam a próxima peça.

Ron se perguntava como os dois irmãos conseguiam ser tão diferentes.

"Papai!" Hugo exclamou, assim que os alcançou, olhando desconfiadamente pra bicicleta. "Eu não quero andar de _bicileta_ com os muggles."

Ron riu. É. Talvez Hugo tivesse uma boa parte de sua personalidade.

"É bicicleta, Hugo. E os muggles são seus amigos." Hermione falou com um tom de repreensão. Rose chegou naquela hora, correndo para ir segurar a bicicleta rosa.

"Mãe, você vai me ensinar a andar de bicicleta?" Exclamou feliz. Desde a manhã anterior, quando tinha ganhado o presente, a pequena ruiva insistia para alguém ensiná-la logo a andar de bicicleta.

Hermione sorriu. "Claro. Vou ensinar vocês dois na verdade." Falou, fingindo não ver Hugo torcer o nariz.

"Eu queria uma vassoura. Como a de James. Até Albus tem uma, sabia? Isso não é justo, mamãe!" Tentou mais uma vez, fazendo com que um sorriso discreto surgisse nos lábios de Ron.

"Você é mais novo que Albus."

"Mas eu já tenho oito anos!"

"Ele 'tá certo, Mione." Ron por fim se meteu, ganhando um olhar fulminante da esposa, mas não se importou. "Olha, vocês vão ganhar uma vassoura de aniversário. Cada um de vocês." Acrescentou, seu sorriso só aumentando ao ver os olhos de Hugo brilharem. "Mas vocês tem que aprender de andar de _bisleta _também, para poderem brincar com seus amiguinhos."

Hugo, não dando tempo pro pai falar mais nada, pulou em cima dele, o abraçando com força. Ron cambaleou pra trás, a bicicleta que ele segurava caindo no chão com um baque.

Na mesma rapidez que Hugo se aproximou, ele se afastou, pulando até perto da mãe, que olhava a cena com um misto de diversão e repreensão.

"Então, mamãe, a senhora vai ficar aí só olhando ou vai ensinar a gente a andar nesse troço?" Falou com doçura, pegando a bicicleta do chão e passando uma das pernas estranhamente pelo banco.

Hermione riu, fazendo um sinal para que Rose esperasse um pouco, caminhando até Hugo e o ensinando, primeiramente, como se sentar corretamente no banco.

Ron ouviu Hugo dizer, depois de ter quase caído uma vez, que só estava testando o _troço_.

Ele riu, sem conseguir não admirar a personalidade animada do filho.

Era mesmo um pai babão, afinal.

xXx

Review quem quer me dar amor. *.*


End file.
